kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13
'''Strive for the Grand Championship: Toramaru's Sumo Battle Log! '''is the thirteenth episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime series and the first filler episode. Plot Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru and Myōjin Yahiko are all walking along the street, having bought a large supply of red Miso, which Kenshin is carrying. A sumo wrestler named Senryōyama appears and is recognized by Kaoru. He is greeted by people across the street and a man even asks him to hold his son, as a blessing. Another former comrade of his, named Toramaru flees from a restaurant, without paying his bill. Senryoyama notices this. He reprimands him for first leaving their school and then avoiding paying bills. Toramaru asks his forgiveness, but Senryoyama simply beats him up on the spot. As he falls, he is about to land on a child's pinwheel (the same child, Senryoyama was holding earlier), but is able to land away from it and returns it to the child. The other sumo wrestlers then begin beating up Toramaru. Kaoru goes to aid him, telling the others that they are wrong for bullying him, but she is hit in the face. Yahiko then pushes Kenshin towards the sumo thugs, who begins beating them up one at a time with the Miso supply he is holding, telling them that Kaoru is right. Sekihara Tae, whose restaurant is nearby appears and watches what is happening. Toramaru then runs off and Senryoyama orders his affiliates to leave with him, saying that the Samurai is of no concern to them and that Toramaru will no longer come across their paths. He gives Kenshin a stern look before leaving. Tae, afterwards, explains to Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko that Toramaru had left the sumo school due to being constantly harassed by Senroyama. Tae also reveals how Senryoyama gets away with getting drunk, involving himself in brawls and breaking valuables in stores, as a result of his popularity. As the group walks off, they see Toramaru on the edge of a bridge about to jump off, but Kaoru tries to save him and as a result, both of them fall off. However, the river below the bridge is shallow and thus there is no chance of either of them drowning. Toramaru apologizes for causing Kaoru's new kimono to get dirty. The group then brings him along to the Kamiya Dojo and Sagara Sanosuke begins laughing at Kaoru for ending up in the river with Toramaru. Toramaru explains that he is in a lose-lose situation, since he would only burden his family be returning home and cannot return to the sumo school, due to Senryoyama's harassment. When Toramaru eats Kaoru's meal, he seems to enjoy them very much, to everyone's surprise and Kaoru's delight. Toramaru continues to explain how he was a very good sumo in his hometown, but was useless every since coming to Tokyo. Kaoru thinks for a while and decides to take Toramaru under her wing and teach him sumo, saying that it and Kenjutsu have similar origins. Sano asks Kaoru if she's going to wear a lion-cloth. He, Kenshin and Yahiko begin imagining Kaoru dressed this way and are subsequently hit over the head by her. Kaoru begins training him and although slow and lacking in the beginning, his strength and stamina heighten to a new level. While eating a meal at the Akabeko, Senryoyama learns through his disciples that Toramaru is being trained in sumo in the Kamiya Dojo. He is also told that this news had reached their master, who intended to allow Toramaru to continue training in the school. This enrages Senryoyama further, who tells the others to find Toramaru immediately. Sano informs Kenshin that Senryoyama and his group have been lurking around the Dojo. Tae, who is with Yahiko at the Dojo, asks Kenshin and Sano where Toramaru is, having heard their conversation in the Akabeko. He tells her that he is training with Kaoru outside a shrine. Toramaru, who is with Kaoru, Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume is paid an unexpected visit by Senryoyama and his crew. Senryoyama says that he will never allow him to rejoin the school, since it would only ruin their reputation. He vows to make sure he never does sumo again. His affiliates then take up arms and Kaoru protects the others, telling Toramaru to take Ayame and Suzume to safety, which he does. Kaoru begins beating them up and the other sumos notice Toramaru's escape. Senryoyama commands his crew not to let them escape. They then push a large statue on them, which is about to hit Kaoru, but Toramaru is able to push it away, to Kaoru's amazement. A small part of it breaks of, however, and is about to land on Ayame and Suzume, but Kenshin suddenly appears and splits it in two with his Sakabatō. Sano too appears and expresses his interest in fighting a sumo wrestler, as does Yahiko. Kenshin and Sano end up beating them all up, to Senryoyama's surprise. Kenshin then asks him why he's so intent on pushing out Toramaru and he replies that he is a disgrace to their school. Kenshin tells Senryoyama to fight Toramaru. Kaoru assures Toramaru that he can win the fight, though he doubts it. After a little persuasion, he goes ahead with the fight. After a small scuffle, Toramaru ends up shouldering his former superior in the solar-plexus and then performing a sumo push, which sends him flying at a distance, defeated and disgraced. The master of the Hamakaze school, an old man, tells Senryoyama that his real reason for bullying and forcing away Toramaru was because he feared eventual defeat at his hands, after seeing his potential. The master then offers Toramaru a position in the school once again and the latter thanks him. Kenshin tells Senryoyama to lend his strength to Toramaru in the ring, in order to redeem himself as an ozeki. Toramaru bows to Senryoyama and the latter does likewise. At the end of the episode, Toramaru at the Kamiya Dojo with two barrels of rice and some money, as payment for Kaoru and the others' help. He informs them that his training is going very well. Category:Television episodes